


I Pray to God I Didn’t Waste All My Good Years (It Was Always You)

by versacezayn



Category: Liam - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Zayn - Fandom, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne - Fandom, liam payne - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom, ziam - Fandom
Genre: 1d, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Zayn, Bruises, Current timeline, Do chaptered oneshots exist?, F/M, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Gigi is mentioned, Good years, Hickies, I crack a few jokes here and there, Liam is very handsy with Zayn hehe, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, New York, Oneshot, Reconciling, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top Liam, Zayn has long hair, Zayn is Bi, getting caught, handjobs, liam’s bare ass photo, m/m - Freeform, neck kisses, one direction - Freeform, present day, rekindling a relationship, some intense making out here.., this is my second fic cut me some slack, zayn leaving 1d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versacezayn/pseuds/versacezayn
Summary: Four years.It’s been four years since Zayn left the band.Zayn left because of the tremendous amount of stress he was experiencing. The boys knew he was leaving, and their last show was emotional.What was more emotional, was leaving Liam behind. Zayn and Liam had been really close. The pain of leaving Liam was still heavy in his heart. He always loved Liam, and he knew he would never see him again.But that would all change on a Tuesday in July.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! First of all, I want to say thank you to everyone who gave me positive feedback on my first ever fan fiction. 17 kudos and 523 hits in a day? Fucking crazy. If you want to read it, I’ll link it at the end of this note.
> 
> This is my SECOND fan fiction ever. I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Note: I’m going to be mentioning OT5, Perrie, and Gigi. So if you’re going to bring hate to my fic or in my comments, save it. Thank you :)
> 
> Follow my tumblr: astrokilam 
> 
> Fanfic:https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822711

“You outside?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, the doorman knows you’re coming, so you can just head on up. It’s PH E” 

“Got it.”

— 

Four years.

It’s been four years since Zayn left the band.

Zayn left because of the tremendous amount of stress he was going through. The boys knew he was leaving, and their last show was emotional. 

After Zayn left, everything went downhill from there. The boys said their last goodbye on the X Factor and with the History music video before going on their “hiatus”.

They all went their own ways. Zayn dropped his first solo-album, Mind of Mine which was a pleasant success. 

Niall dropped a single. Harry dropped his single, shortly after: his album. Liam dropped music, an EP, Louis dropped music, and Niall released his own album.

When Zayn left, he isolated himself from the boys and everyone he knew for months. 

The boys were angry, mad, and confused. 

But so was Zayn.

Being in a place for 5 years under a lot of stress, a place where your opinions aren’t valued and being constantly disrespected is hard. Especially when your band mates don’t get it. 

He appreciated the support they gave him, he really did. But after having a total breakdown and leaving everyone behind, Zayn was depleted.

What hurt the most though, was leaving Liam. 

When Liam found out the news, he was devastated.

“We’re gonna still be in contact right?”

“Yeah, ‘course mate.” 

Prior to Zayn leaving, Liam and Zayn had many ups and downs. From the time Zayn told him to kiss him, and many times after that. Even though Zayn was with Perrie, he had deep feelings for Liam. 

And Liam knew.

They “messed around” a few times while in the band, but they left it at that. They remained best friends and nothing else. 

When Zayn left, Liam tried to contact him, but he got nothing in response. Zayn even changed his number and they lost contact after that.

Liam sent many Happy Birthday tweets and messages on Instagram and Facebook, but there was so response. So Liam decided to drop it. 

Zayn was successful. He seemed to be in a happy relationship, so he didn’t need Liam. At this point, Liam thought Zayn forgot about him.

But that wasn’t the case. 

Zayn was so mentally exhausted that he needed to leave everyone from that time period in his life alone. He needed to get away from it all, and heal. Besides, none of the boys reached out to him, they trash-talked him, and he definitely wasn’t reaching out to Liam after all the shit he talked.

He understood that the rest of the boys were mad, but Liam? Really, Liam? He thought /he/ would at least understand. 

— 

2019

It was a normal Tuesday. The hot New York sun was blaring through the windows of his apartment, heating up the floors. 

Zayn was minding his business, playing with his cat Dobby, and feeding his lizard. 

There was nothing outstanding about this day at all. Just another, regular, July day.

That was until.

Until Zayn opened his phone.

Zayn unlocked his phone and decided to go on twitter to see what his fans were up to. 

However he really wished he hadn’t opened up the app.

All he saw was Liam on his timeline. 

His mind went back to 2015. When he left. And that was the last time he spoke to Liam. 

Suddenly he felt his chest getting tight, and his mood turned somber.

He suddenly felt like he was back in that time-period again. It felt like he was breaking Liam’s heart all over again and he felt sick. 

He remembered the things Liam said about him in that article back in 2017. How nonchalant and rude Liam was being. Claiming he didn’t want to rekindle anything, that he was sore and hurt over nothing.

Zayn felt his body stiffen up and his chest constrict some more and noticed he wasn’t breathing right.

“Breathe Zayn, Breathe.” He said to himself. 

He kept scrolling through his timeline, hoping the photo would go away. He refreshed it several times, but that didn’t happen. 

A black and white photo of Liam was all over his timeline. He was staring into the camera, with his elbow resting on what seemed like an arm rest, posing. He seemed to be shirtless and It appeared that he was sitting.

Everyone on his timeline was going crazy about it. Many accounts tweeted the photo several times. This peaked Zayn’s interest. He clicked on the photo and—

Oh.

Liam was sitting in the chair—butt ass naked. 

Zayn’s eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. He moved his phone in front of him to make sure he was seeing this right. He looked around the room and Dobby must’ve been shook too, he looked like he had seen a ghost. 

Zayn looked at the photo once again, and bit his lip. He contemplated on zooming in on the photo, but he was alone. So why did it matter? He zoomed in on Liam. He noticed Liam lost a significant amount of weight, but was still in shape. He looked at his tattoos and admired his features. He admired the scruff on his face, his chocolate eyes, and the freckles on his back. He zoomed in (shamefully) on his bum and his thighs too. 

Zayn was gripping his phone tightly. There was a sudden swelling feeling in his chest and his body was heating up. He was bit his lip, licking the inside of it with his tongue. He softly chuckled to himself because he’s seen all that before. He’s even seen what the fans are dying to see. In fact, he’s even had what the fans are dying to see in his mou—

Woah.

Zayn stooped in his tracks. His mind was not about to go there. Liam should be the last thing on his mind right now. 

Zayn will never reach out to Liam again. Their friendship, or whatever they had, ended.

—

Zayn had looked at Liam’s profile a few times over the past few years, but he stopped a while ago.

This photo sparked an interest, and he decided to check out his profile again.

He went on Instagram, and typed in ‘Liam Payne’ and started scrolling through his photos. 

He saw some photos from Liam’s Hugo Boss campaign. He saw his birth mark was still in the photo and wasn’t edited out. He smiled to himself and kept scrolling. 

All the memories between him and Liam came back to his head. He truly missed him. He was the only person who understood him. When he was feeling down, Liam helped. It wasn’t necessarily advice, because Zayn isn’t the type to open up, but Liam always made sure to make Zayn feel appreciat-

Fuck.

While being caught up in reminiscing, Zayn accidentally liked one of Liam’s photos. 

From JUNE.

Of 2018.

He quickly unliked the photo, locked his phone and tossed it to the side. Fuck, he hoped no one saw that.

“Who needs social media anyway?” Zayn got up from his couch, and went on with his day.

— 

The next day, Zayn laid in his bed thinking about what the fuck just happened yesterday.

It had been a whole 18 hours, yet he still hadn’t gotten over him accidentally liking Liam’s photo.

Luckily, no fans saw. Because if they did, his rep definitely would’ve called him. 

Zayn couldn’t help but think about Liam. It’s been four, almost five years since they’ve last spoke, and it’s not like they weren’t close. Because they were. They were extremely close. 

Part of him wanted to reach out to Liam, to see how he was doing. But that all changed when he opened his phone. 

Instagram 

liampayne sent you a photo. 18h 

“What the fuck?” Zayn thought to himself.

He must’ve been dreaming. There’s no way in the fucking world Liam could’ve dm’d him. It had been FOUR years. FOUR, WHOLE. YEARS. And Liam decided to message him? It was a PHOTO at that too.

No no no, there had to be a mistake. He must’ve meant to send that to someone else. 

What the hell did Liam send him? What kind of picture was it? 

Was it a—?

No, there’s no way Liam would’ve sent him something like that. Liam may be a little slow, but he’s not fucking stupid. If he ever got hacked, he would be over. 

“Get your mind out the gutter Zayn.” He thought to himself. 

This had to be some kind of sick prank on him though. The “L” in Liam’s user had to be an uppercase “i”, it just had to be.

Zayn let out a defeated breath, got up, and went to go get in the shower. When he came out, he hoped to see that it was just some joke.

—

It wasn’t. 

The notification was still there.

“Fuck.” Zayn exclaimed.

His hands shouldn’t be shaky, and they shouldn’t be sweaty right now. It’s not like it’s his exbandmatewhohehappenedtohaveathingwiththathehasntspokentoinfiveyears.

Zayn decided that he was going to ignore it. He wasn’t ready to speak to Liam. 

But the universe had other plans. 

Is this for real right now? Like, is this actually happening?

When he looked back down at his phone, the screen was unlocked. 

But okay, that’s fine.

The screen was unlocked on Instagram. 

Shit.

Fuck TouchID.


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn stared at his bedroom ceiling like he did when he woke up this morning. He couldn’t fucking believe this was happening to him.

He had no choice but to respond now, because leaving Liam on seen would be rude.

Even though he changed his phone number without telling him almost 5 years ago, It would still be rude. 

Zayn looked at the dm Liam sent him and it was a screenshot of his Instagram notifications with an eye emoji and detective emoji. 

Zayn wasn’t sure if he rolled his eyes at Liam, or himself. But at the moment, it was a good combination of both. 

“Must be another Zayn.” Send.

Seen

Zayn couldn’t believe it. How...Why... How did Liam see his message THAT quick? 

It‘s almost like he was in a fanfiction or something. 

Zayn’s hands started to tremble and his hands got sweaty. His heart started beat out of his chest as he saw Liam typing. 

“Oh really huh. I guess there’s another zayn that looks like you?” 

Liam sent him a screenshot of his page. 

Zayn gulped. 

“Yeah, probably. Did you know you have about 7 doppelgängers around the world?”

“Crazy innit.” Liam said.

“Maybe this one won’t ignore me for four years.” 

Zayn’s heart stopped and he frowned. Did Liam really just say that to him? Couldn’t he at least wait a while before getting to that? Obviously it was the elephant in the room, but could they at least admire the tusks before acknowledging it?

Zayn closed his phone and plopped his arms on his sides. He squeezed his eyes and opened them back. 

He saw a new notification on Instagram 

Instagram  
liampayne: But maybe this doppelgänger would be willing to talk about it? 

Zayn hiccuped. He was about to hit send, but then he saw Liam typing.

“In person.”

Zayn stopped typing. 

“If that’s okay? :)”

Zayn let out a heavy sigh. 

“Sure.”

Instagram  
“liampayne liked a message you sent.” 

Zayn shut off his phone and dropped it on his chest. He felt that familiar swelling towards the left of his chest again and smiled a little.

—


	3. Chapter 3

———

A few days later 

———

Zayn turned on the shower and let the water heat up. He set a towel out on the bathroom counter before getting in. He stood in front of the mirror and leaned forward and placed his palms onto the counter. He dropped his head down and took a deep breath.

He couldn’t believe this was happening.

He stared at this reflection in the mirror and his mind was racing.

Did he look okay? Would Liam still think he’s fit?

He was going to see Liam for the first time in 4 years. He looks different than he did back then. He has new tattoos, he has tattoos on his head, neck, and he completely changed his chest. He’s got tattoos on his legs now too. 

What would Liam think? 

Nevermind, it didn’t matter. They were discussing the past four years. Nothing else was going to happen.

Even though deep down, he wanted something to. 

Zayn hopped into the shower and let his thoughts wash away with the hot water beating against his skin. He tilted his head down and rested his hand against the shower wall for support. He let his long locks of hair get wet and let the hot water rushing down his back and shoulders from his hair soothe him. 

After his shower, Z got out and dried himself off. He began to clean his face and moisturise it. He made sure he blow dried and styled his hair nice. He was sure Liam would love the length it’s at now. Considering the way he used to always compliment Zayn about his long black locks, and how he would “jokingly” pull—

Buzz.

Liam  
iMessage 

Zayn opened his phone to see that Liam let him know he just landed in New York. He would be at Zayn’s soon. They were originally going to go out, but they didn’t want to risk being caught out in public together. If they got caught, all hell would break loose. 

So they decided to stay at Zayn’s place. 

Zayn didn’t know why, but he couldn’t stop smiling and bit his nails to contain it. 

Zayn double clicked the message and tapped the thumbs up to let Liam know he got his message.

Thank God he couldn’t see him smiling. 

— 

Zayn sat in the living room of his place and anticipated Liam’s arrival. He waited and waited. He even looked outside, down at the street and looked for cars that could’ve been Liam.

But there was no sign yet. 

Zayn got up to use the bathroom many times. He wasn’t sure if it was from the water he drank, or if it was because he was nervous. But it was moreso the latter. 

An hour had passed, and it was starting to get dark outside. He wondered if he would be here soon. 

Zayn got up again and looked outside the window. He saw a black car parked on the street and shot Liam a text,

“You outside?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, the doorman knows you’re coming, so you can just head on up. It’s PH E” 

“Got it.”

Zayn closed his phone but was clutching onto it so tightly, it could break. Zayn paced around his apartment. Breathing in and out, trying to calm his nerves. 

He walked from his living room, to the kitchen, around the staircase, and paced around the doorway. 

After what seemed like eternity, he heard knocking. He stopped in his tracks. He was about to jolt for the doorknob, but he didn’t want to make it seem like he was waiting for Liam.

He tiptoed back to his living room quietly, then walked more audibly to his door. Before reaching for the knob, he took a deep breath.

“Here goes nothing.”

Zayn opened the door, and met Liam’s gaze. Their eyes locked and it seemed like the stare they were holding made up for the four years they lost. 

Liam took a step forward, 

“Zayn.” He said this so quiet, it was almost inaudible. 

Liam opened his arms and embraced Zayn. Zayn was welcome to his embrace and Liam pressed a kiss to the shorter boy’s head and held him tightly in his arms. 

They stayed like this for a moment, and Liam lessened his grip on Zayn and tilted his head down, going to kiss the boy. Their lips met and the four years they lost, were on each other’s lips. The sorrow, the resentment, and the yearning they had for one another.

They broke away from each other and stared at each other with fond in their eyes.

“Damn.”

“Huh?”

Zayn was confused for a second. But he realized what happened didn’t just happen right now. Only inside his head. 

Zayn’s expression hardened and went back to being cold.

“Nothing.”

“So are you gonna let me in or no?”

Zayn pursed his lips and stepped out of the way so Liam could come inside. 

Liam walked into Zayn’s apartment with such ease like he owned the place. Zayn could get used to thi-

Zayn rolled his eyes at his own thoughts again. He got tired of these thoughts he kept having. Him and Liam were only going to talk and come to an understanding. That was it. 

—

Surprisingly, things weren’t that bad. It felt like they were picking up just where they had left off. They fell into conversation easily and talked over dinner. They discussed what had been going on in their lives, and careers. Liam shared with Zayn that he was working on a campaign for Hugo Boss but he was sure he saw that on his Instagram considering he was stalking it. 

They talked about their fans, family, friends, and future ventures. 

Even though the conversation was easy, they both knew they were circling around what Liam came to New York to really talk about. It was clear on the both of their faces. Especially when one of them took longer to chew food or drank more from a glass than usual. 

“So.” Zayn said.

“Sooo.” Liam said, mocking Zayn. 

Zayn sighed, “Okay look. I know the last four years have been weird. I-I know I basically ghosted you and haven’t talked to you ever since I left the band. And I shouldn’t have done that. Considering you tried to make sure I was okay when the other boys didn’t. I saw your likes on my pictures, I saw your comments about me in news articles, I saw your Happy Birthday tweets. I saw all of it. I know I shouldn’t have changed my number and ghosted you like that. And I feel like a prick for it an-“ 

Zayn’s voice was shaking. His body started to shake too. On top of that, his hands were starting to sweat (again). He could hardly look at Liam because of the guilt he felt.

Liam’s hand rested over Zayn’s and he felt a spark of electricity ran through his body. He didn’t know why he felt so shook by Liam’s touch.

Liam looked into Zayn’s eyes sympathetically, “It’s okay Zayn. I understand.” 

Zayn looked at Liam’s hand then met his eyes. They stared at each other for a second and felt like their eyes were glued to one another.

“You do?” There was a glimmer in Zayn’s eyes. You could tell he felt guilty for what happened between him and Liam. 

“Yeah I do. And Zayn Listen..”

Liam held his head down and rubbed his neck. He let out a heavy sigh and squeezed Zayn’s hand. 

“Listen Z, I didn’t mean to say what I did. Acting like I didn’t understand why you left, painting you out to be the bad guy. I was still upset, and very confused at the time. But deep down Zayn, I just missed you. I was hurt when you didn’t respond to me. I was worried about you. And then when you seemed happy with Gigi, I just assumed that you had forgot about me and I was a thing of the past.”

Zayn’s mouth was agape and his eyes were glassy. He wasn’t going to cry in front of Liam, but he sure felt like it. He wishes he could take away the pain Liam felt or—feels. He was going through a rough time, and his mental health was shit. 

“I understand what happened. After some time to really think about it, I get it. Because after our last performance, I didn’t feel like talking to anybody either. Being in a band for 5 years is tough man. Considering how hard we worked...I swear I didn’t talk to anyone for a good two months. None of the boys texted me either. We were all MIA for a while too.” Liam said this while rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of Zayn’s hand to soothe him. 

Zayn huffed and smiled a bit. 

“I missed you.” Liam said this while staring into Zayn’s hazel eyes. Every time they stared into each other’s eyes, it’s like they could feel each other’s feelings— the pain, the sadness, and everything. 

Zayn looked up at Liam optimistically,  
“Why don’t I show you around?”

—

Liam and Zayn laughed the whole entire night. 

Zayn showed him the quirky artwork he had around the place, and all of his little knacks he had lying around. He introduced Liam to Dobby, his cat, and Ernie, his lizard. 

Liam was going to make a comment about how Dobby looked like a naked mole rat, but Zayn’s death stare stopped him from doing so. So he pet Dobby instead. 

That night, they opened up to each other. They shared their deepest thoughts, and fears. More apologies and tear-jerking conversations occurred. Progress was being made.

They both ended up in Zayn’s living room, and found something to watch on Netflix. 

“I think I’m gonna start winding down, so I’ll see you in the morning yeah?” Zayn said.

“Yeah that’s fine. I’m a bit knackered myself. You know, jet lag n all.” 

Zayn smiled, “Alright.”

“Alright.” Liam smiled back. 

They both went up the stairs and went their separate ways. Zayn went into his room and looked back at Liam going down the hallway. 

“Goodnight.” He smiled and shut the door. 

Liam smiled as he walked down the hallway to the guest bedroom and started to get ready for bed. 

Liam got in the shower, and changed into some sweats. He plopped on the bed and got out his phone. 

He lazily scrolled through social media to wind down for the night. He liked a few posts, commented on some and stalked a few fans accounts. He looked at fans groupchats as well. 

Suddenly, his phone died so he looked in his bag for his charger, but it was no where to be found.

How did he leave his charger all the way in London and not notice? 

Liam scoffed and got up to see if Zayn had an extra one.

He got up and went down the hall to go to Zayn’s room. He opened the door:

“Hey Zayn do you happen to have a-“

Liam’s eyes opened wide and Zayn gasped. 

He should’ve knocked.

—


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m about to throw y’all right into this smut. Enjoy.

Liam should’ve knocked.

Didn’t he have any manners? He was getting too comfortable with Zayn. Things weren’t the same anymore. If this situation arose many years ago, they both would’ve laughed it off. But it’s not like that now. There’s tension in the air and a bunch of awkwardness. 

Liam had walked in on Zayn getting off. Zayn’s whole body was exposed and he could see everything. He could see his new tattoos on his chest, and his tattoos on his legs. 

Zayn quickly grabbed a pillow and covered himself. He looked embarrassed and could barely look Liam in the eye. The tension in the air was thick now. 

“I- um. I was going to ask you if you had an extra charger. Phone died. Left it in London.” He held his phone up in his hand and shook it to emphasise his phone being dead.

“I—Yeah. I—sure.” Zayn stammered, still being embarrassed from Liam walking in on him. 

Zayn was about to get up, but he realized he was fully naked, with his prick still hard. 

“Do you think you could like, look away. Kinda naked right now.” Zayn said quietly. 

Liam turned. 

Zayn got out of the bed and opened the drawer in his nightstand. 

Liam slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw Zayn putting on a pair of trackies. Something about seeing Zayn’s naked body being covered in a thin layer of sweat turned him on a bit. But he kept his composure. Zayn and him were just in the process of reconciling. Nothing more. 

Liam quickly turned his head as he saw Zayn about to get up and waited for him to approach him. 

“You can turn around now.” 

Liam turned around to retrieve the charger from Zayn’s hand. 

Zayn leaned towards him, handing him the charger when suddenly he tripped on the cord, pushing him forward into Liam. 

Liam caught him to prevent his fall and suddenly they were pressed against each other. Liam could feel how warm Zayn’s body was. He could feel the sweat on Zayn’s chest. They were both breathing hard and suddenly that tension in the air that they both perceived as “awkward” was really just sexual. Liam stared down at Zayn, Zayn stared up at Liam. Liam slowly reached for the charger from Zayn’s hand but then he stopped.

“Wait was it with your left or your right hand? Not interested in having my hands smell like dick.” Liam teasingly asked before retrieving the charger. 

“Take the charger Liam. It’s not like you haven’t had my dick in your hand before.” 

Zayn really wish he hadn’t said that.

Why was he all of a sudden getting so comfortable with Liam? 

“Yeah you’re right. I wouldn’t mind it again.” 

Both of them stared at each other. The room was getting hot, it felt like the room was closing in on them, and the tension was growing thicker by the millisecond. 

Liam resolved this by quickly grabbing Zayn. He wrapped his strong hands around Zayn’s waist and pulled him close. Their lips both crashed together, and teeth clashed as they desperately kissed one another. It felt like they were eating each other’s mouths off.  
The kiss was desperate, and rough. Four years lost, communicated through their desperate lips dancing together. 

Zayn bit Liam’s bottom lip which elicited a low grunt from him. Liam was gripping Zayn’s hips so tight, he felt like bruises were forming. 

Liam pressed his strong, hard, body against Zayn. They both felt each other’s hard crotches brushing up against each other which made both of them moan. Liam’s left hand traveled down Zayn’s trackies and gripped his member. He started moving his hand up and down on Zayn’s length. 

Zayn whimpered and continued to kiss Liam harder. They were kissing each other so hard it felt like they were gonna rip each others lips off. Liam moved his mouth and planted it onto Zayn’s neck, sucking at the inked skin. 

Zayn’s rubbed Liam against his sweats and gripped his member. He moved his hand down Liam’s sweats and started jerking him off as well. 

They stayed like this for a moment until Zayn pulled Liam back with him towards his bed. 

He sat down on the edge of his bed, Liam still in his hand, and he pulled down his sweats. He stroked Liam a few times and leaned his head forward to put his tongue on the head of his dick. Zayn looked up at Liam with his wide Bambi eyes, and Liam stared down at him with his deep, dark chocolate eyes. Zayn kept contact with Liam as he started taking him into his mouth. Liam’s hand rested on the back of Zayn’s head, encouraging him. 

Zayn moved his hand up and down Liam’s shaft as he took him into his mouth. He used his tongue and hollowed his cheeks as he took more of Liam in his mouth, still jerking him. Zayn spit on Liam’s dick, and moved his hand up and down his length and put him back in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around his head and began moving his tongue on his length in a ribbon-like shape. 

“Fuck Z”. Liam’s breath was getting ragged now and pushed Zayn’s head down on his dick. Zayn went with it, until Liam hit the back of his throat.

“Jesus Zayn. Forgot how good you were at givin’ head.” Liam grunted.

Zayn hummed in response, and Liam continued to moan here and there. Zayn kept going. He loved the way Liam’s dick felt heavy on his tongue. 

“Wanna lick you out.”

Zayn stopped and Liam got onto the bed. Liam grabbed Zayn’s forearm and pulled Zayn towards him. He got on top of him, his ass facing Liam, and he went back to sucking Liam off. 

Liam planted his hands on Zayn’s cheeks, spreading his ass open. His hole didn’t look too tight, but he knew he was going to need to prep him. Liam spat on Zayn’s hole and swirled the saliva around the muscle, causing Zayn to moan low in his throat. The vibration of Zayn’s moan traveled to Liam’s dick, causing him to bite his lip. 

Liam licked a stripe against Zayn’s hole which made him shutter.

“Fuck.”

Liam kept going. He swirled his tongue around his hole, spit on it and continued to get it wet. 

At this point, Zayn had stopped sucking Liam off and began to shake a little. His breath was stuck in his chest and he was trying to focus on getting it out.

Liam spread Zayn’s cheeks further apart which made him moan even more. He started fucking Zayn’s hole with his tongue.

“H-holy fuck Liam. Pl-ease. Fuck. Feels so good.” Zayn stuttered. He was a mess now. From the times they had messed around before, Zayn always loved getting rimmed by Liam. It was his weakness. 

Zayn went back to Liam’s dick and began stroking him again. 

“Where’s your lube?” 

“Nightstand.”

Liam shifted over a bit and opened Zayn’s drawer. He grabbed the bottle of lube and the condom for later.

Liam opened the bottle and poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He blew air into Zayn’s hole which caused it to flutter and him to gasp in response. He swirled his cold, lubed up finger around his hole causing Zayn to let out a high-pitched moan. Liam slowly put his finger inside of Zayn’s ass until he reached his knuckle. 

Zayn had Liam in his throat at his point. Tears building up in his eyes from being choked, but he didn’t care. Zayn gripped Liam’s shins to keep him steady as he continued to take him in his throat. 

The room was filled with Zayn gagging on Liam’s dick, Liam’s moans and the faint sound of Liam’s finger (now fingers) in Zayn. 

Zayn removed his mouth from the dick, gasping for air with a trail of spit coming from Liam’s dick connecting to his mouth. He took in a deep breath to gather his breathing and licked his dick from tip to shaft. He even sucked on his balls too. 

Liam had two fingers in Zayn scissoring his hole. Zayn’s body felt like it was electricity. He wasn’t sure if it was the fingers that felt good in him or because it was Liam. 

“Oh my God Liam, oh my G-right there.” Liam hit Zayn’s prostate with his fingers and he shook. Zayn pushed himself further back on Liam’s fingers to get more of that feeling and shook some more. 

Liam fucked Zayn’s hole with his fingers some more before he removed him. He spat on his hole and slapped Zayn’s ass. He grabbed the condom and told Zayn to move. 

Liam rolled the condom on and looked at Zayn. He grabbed Zayn to get him to lay down but Zayn stared into his eyes.

“No.” Zayn smirked.

Zayn got on top of Liam and put some pillows behind his head for some support. He shoved Liam back and lowered himself onto Liam’s dick.

Zayn continued smirking at Liam but that smirk slowly turned to his mouth making an “O” as Liam entered Zayn. 

Zayn’s breathing began to get faster as he felt Liam stretch him open. He hasn’t had Liam in him for years and he wasn’t sure this was the best position to get used to it.

But he needed Liam. He missed him so much, he needed to feel all of him. He didn’t care if it stung. All he could think about was Liam in that moment and how he wanted to be consumed by him. Zayn winced as he lowered himself on Liam’s dick until he got used to his size, and then he began to move up, then down on his dick, creating his pace. 

“Tight.” 

“I know.”

Zayn grabbed his dick as he moved himself up and down on Liam’s dick. Both of them were moaning as the sound of Zayn bouncing on Liam filled the room. He threw his head back and his chest was heaving as he continued to ride Liam. 

“Fuck yeah Zayn, ride me.” Liam said nodding.

Zayn started to pick up his pace and Liam couldn’t help but to buck his hips up and meet Zayn at every thrust. 

Liam looked at Zayn with lust in his eyes, as he rode him in pure ecstasy. He could tell Zayn really missed him. He knew things would change after this, but by the way they were fucking, he knew it would be for the better. 

“Oh my G-od Liam you’re stretching me open. Holy fuck. It feels so good.” Zayn choked out.

Liam leaned forward and pulled Zayn close to him. They both embraced each other as Zayn continued to fuck Liam. Liam kisses and sucked the uninked skin on Zayn’s neck, which happened to be exposed from tilting his head back. 

Zayn was grinding down on Liam and his moans sounded like cries. Liam was grunting and his grip on Zayn was hard. He used one of his hands to wrap himself around Zayn’s member to jerk him off into his orgasm. 

Both of the sweaty boys continued fucking each other on the mattress in the New York City apartment. It was late, but time didn’t exist for them. Time doesn’t exist when you’ve been away from someone for four years. Especially when you still love them.

“Fuck Zayn I’m gonna cum” Liam said breathily 

“M-me too Li” Zayn could barely breathe. 

Zayn continued to grind on Liam with his lips pressed against his. Their lips and scruff brushed against one another as they kissed. 

“Oh my God Liam I’m.. I—“ 

Liam knew Zayn was about to cum any minute, he started to jerk him off faster and he pushed Zayn down. He slammed into Zayn and fucked him fast and hard into his orgasm. 

“Oh my G...Liam...I.. Fuck Liam!” Zayn cried as he came all over his stomach. 

Shortly after, Liam took off his condom, and spilled onto Zayn’s stomach as well. He fell on top of Zayn and both of them tried to catch up with their breathing. 

Zayn ran his hands through Liam’s hair and caressed his face. He gave him a gentle peck and smiled into it. 

They both rested their heads against one another and they lay there on Zayn’s bed, holding hands with their breathing in sync.

“So can I still get that charger?” 

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Leave a comment down below! This is my second fanfiction ever. I hope you all enjoyed it :)
> 
> Don’t forget to leave kudos! And spread this fic around! I plan to write more in the future, and I can’t wait to hear you guys’ responses. 
> 
> :) x
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: astrokilam


End file.
